Weakness
by I always smile
Summary: In his eyes they were both weak. SasuSaku


**This is the very first story I wrote for Naruto. Go easy on me.**

**I don't own Naruto, OKAY? Please don't rub it in my face. Because I really, **_**really**_** want to.**

'Tsunade-sama, I'm done with all my patients. You look tired. Need some help?' Sakura offered help to the elderly medical ninja who was panting heavily.

'I will manage. You should rest a bit, Sakura. You look as tired as I am.' Tsunade mildly protested.

'Sooooo? I'm still young; I can handle it better than you. Go rest.' Sakura practically shoved the fifth hokage away.

Sakura started healing the ninja before her. She was okay. No, really. She was as healthy as a very exhausted medical ninja who used up most of her Chakra and is a bit injured can be. So what, she might faint in a few seconds? She was still doing great. And the untreated wound on her upper arm didn't hurt a bit.

But then, it hit.

A genjutsu. Her eyelids felt like they weigh as much as ten sacks of rocks. Make those very _big_ rocks. Damn it, is it an enemy attack? Now? Didn't they win the war already! Shit, she doesn't even have enough Chakra left to dispel the damn jutsu.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Footsteps were the last thing Sakura heard before she sank in the darkness.

( _ )

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Geez, since when was Sasuke a sentimental fool? I mean, really? Casting a Genjutsu on the little camp of Konoha ninjas in the middle of the night? God, it sounds like something Naruto would do.

Ugh! But he already did it. No turning back now. If they have guard ninjas, he would have to make sure they didn't see morning light. It's just gonna cause him more trouble. Sure, he used a pretty high leveled Jutsu but any Jounin can see through it. _She_ can see thorough it.

Sasuke continued to curse his foolishness as he explored the little camp of decaying ninjas.

War, what an interesting word! W-A-R. Three little letters. But so much _pain_, so much _pride_, so much _tears_, so much _satisfaction_ follows.

Konoha was in war with Sound. When Sasuke heard about the news, he couldn't help but snort. So those _peace_ _fools_ finally realized that war was inevitable. Every able Ninja in Sound and Konoha fought with their lives. Damn, that Orochimaru bastard he just had to provoke Konoha? Well, he got what he deserved. Sound got its ass kicked. But Konoha was on pieces too. Many died.

Sasuke tried to make himself believe that he most certainly didn't care. But damn it, they had set camp where he can get clear view of the huge tent and hear the agonized screams of the dying ninjas.

He needed to know.

He needed to know if that Fuzzy eyebrows survived with just his Hand to hand combat skills. He needed to know If Kakashi, his old mentor, is alive. He needed to know If Naruto, the guy who swore that he would take him back, was alive.

He needed to know if _Sakura_ was alive.

So when Konoha officially won the war he couldn't help but go check. Sasuke was cruel, he was dark. But why couldn't he get them out of his mind? He wanted to destroy Konoha. He wanted Konoha to burn, to crash. But then why do these nobodies from Konoha mattered to him. He still didn't manage to get rid of all his weaknesses.

There they are. In that tent. There he is, the fuzzy browed fool lying on the floor, with his equally idiotic sensei sleeping in the sleeping for the injured. Those two with them aren't they Kakashi and … Naruto?

Kakashi must've really used up all his Chakra or he would've been awake. And Naruto… well, he was sleeping in the floor like the idiot he is. Drooling and snoring.

So they made it, huh? Good.

Wait a second, is he relived? Shouldn't he be I don't know … displeased? C'mon, it just means more people he would have to kill.

Ugh! Him and his stupid weakness!

Well, he can go back now. They are all safe and togeth-

Where was Sakura? Why wasn't she with them? She's always with them. Was she…

_NO!_

She _is_ fine. She _has_ to be. Sasuke ran around franticly trying to find the pink haired girl who means _nothing_ to him. Just because he can't breath with the thought of her being injured or worse…_dead_, don't assume she means something to him.

And then he saw her.

There she was, in that tent, curled on the floor, sleeping peacefully.

Hey, and just because he smiled at her sleeping form doesn't mean, he cares. It doesn't.

So when he sat down beside her, he had no intention of watching her. But he did. He watched her sleep. Her face was just so innocent and pure.

'Hey, Sakura. How are you doing?' he hoped if he speaks about his feelings, they will go away. 'It's been a while, huh? I see you are still weak as ever.' He frowned eyeing the untreated wound on her arm. He tore a piece of his shirt off.

'I bet you are wondering what _I_, of all people, am doing here. Guess, I'm here because of my own weakness too.' Sasuke chocked out a laugh, as he tied her injury with the piece of cloth. 'I don't know how Itachi did it. Fighting for something, alone. I wish there were some jutsu that allowed us to talk to the dead. I really would want some tips from him.'

'y'know Sakura, I'm a fool. Who else talks to a sleeping person. But I feel kind of good. Letting it out.' Sasuke gently tucked a strand of pink hair behind sakura's ear after finishing treating her arm. 'I miss the old days. I miss the ninja academy, visiting the hill were the hokage's heads are carved in, training in the forest, I miss all our fellow classmates; hell, I even miss that very annoying blonde friend of yours.' Sasuke half smiled. 'Brings back memories. Na?'

'I miss going on missions with you guys. I miss visiting the hokage to take missions. I miss waiting for Kakashi to show up. I can't believe it, but I miss fighting with Naruto. Remember our 1st mission at the country of wave? Where we fought Zabuza and Haku? I felt so nostalgic when I walked on that bridge. I imagined you guys with me. Naruto singing Sakura-chan and trying to impress you. Kakashi with his stupid book. You sneaking glances at me. I realized…'

A ninja twitched, alarming Sasuke. He immediately got up and begin walk away, but when he was near the door of the small tent, he looked back at the sleeping figure of Sakura.

'Y'know I miss your voice the most.'

(*^*) 3

'Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, Wake up.' Sakura opened her eyes to find Naruto staring down at her. 'Lee, she's awake.'

'Sakura-san, Are you alright?' Lee rushed towards her, worried. Sakura slowly sat up and clutched her head.

'No! My head is killing me!' she said. 'Could any of you get me some pain killers?'

'Right away.' Lee ran towards the exit.

'What. Happened.' Sakura asked Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. 'Who knows? Somehow everyone fell asleep at night. You used up all your Chakra so you slept the most.' He stood up. "I'll go tell Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade ba-chan. They asked me to get them when you wake.' He walked out.

Sakura leaned against the pillow. And ran her hand across her arm. What a weird dream, wonderful none the less. To think Uchiha Sasuke, no, Her Sasuke-kun, the man she couldn't help but love would …

Sakura's hand stopped at her upper arm, where she was injured. A piece cloth was tied to the wound there. Didn't Sasuke-kun tie to her arm in her dream…

Haruno Sakura was very confused.

**Leave review for this poor young soul. :P But seriously leave a review.**


End file.
